Jerry Bee Movie
"I feel like I'm the only one taking this seriously!" Jerry Bee Movie, also known as the Honeyman Of Hades '''and the '''Sword Of Clownhaus, is an ally of the MANGLE TRIANGLE who was formerly soul-bonded to IrorI P. GeiieG. Renowned the world over for his pro-bee activism and for his efforts in fixing the environmental damage caused in the aftermath of Bees vs. Montgomery, he was consigned to Hell for his sins of miscegenation, be(e)stiality and lust upon his untimely death during the Phantom Zone's invasion of Earth. While in Hell he became good friends with IrorI P. GeiieG, who was similarly sent to Hell for his atheism and his foul temper. When Satan recruited IrorI to help him and JoJ defeat the Moon Lord and save the multiverse of Terraria from the tyranny of Clownhaus, IrorI insisted on taking Jerry along, and the two had their souls fused into one symbiotic being with IrorI in nominal control. After the defeat of the Moon Lord, Jerry Bee Movie was resurrected and subsequently took to the stars with JoJ and Jim Bakker in order to stop Clownhaus from spreading throughout the cosmos. APPEARANCE In his living days, Jerry Bee Movie was an anthro-Apis, an anthropormorphic bee, roughly 2.5 inches in height with blue eyes, antennae and a shock of black hair. He preferred black and yellow sneakers and a black and yellow striped sweater as his clothing of choice. After his death, his appearance remained mostly the same, except that embers crackled from his wings and his irises had a fiery glow. Upon his ressurection into the living world, bonded to the soul of IrorI P. GeiieG and vice versa, Jerry Bee Movie gained the countenence of a demonic bee-man, roughly man-sized in height, with chittering mouthparts and compound eyes, though this did not at all change his voice. In this form, Jerry's body was constantly roiling with hellish flames. He preferred to wear a shimmering red cloak of arcane power that kept the two souls within him calm and cooperative. His favored weapon were a Wasp Gun, a massive flail made of honey and calcified honeycombs, and a Bee-Blade. His wings were mutable and wreathed in incandescent purple flames; they could be unfurled from his back from beneath his cloak at will and were otherwise undetectable. After his true ressurection upon the defeat of Moon Lord, courtesy of an empowered Satan, Jerry Bee Movie appeared as a yellow-skinned humanoid with arthropodial joints, blue eyes and black hair, again favoring bee-patterend clothing. As a side effect of his soul-bond with IrorI, Jerry gained IrorI's lanklet physique and lost his antennae. It was noted that Jerry's new form possessed a human's strength and lifespan as well as a smoother voice. HISTORY PERSONALITY Jerry Bee Movie is charismatic, kind and responsible, easily capable of winning the affections of Vanessa Bloom. He strives to do right by his people and by mother nature, especially after being humbled by the ramifications of his anti-honey act. In the years before his demise, he was widely praised for being a compassionate and empathetic be(e)ing and an outspoken proponent of peace. While deceased and in Hell, Jerry maintained this cheerful demeanor, and seeing that he couldn't be tormented, Satan let him work in Hell's honey factories, refining lava and dead bees into Hell-Honey. Jerry was well regarded by the denizens of Hell and helped to brighten their otherwise tortuous existences. However, be(e)ing in Hell did take its toll upon Jerry and robbed him of some of his dry wit. During his time on Terraria soul-bonded with IrorI, Jerry's personality was submissive, manifesting in one-liners, catchphrases and a determination to craft a suitable bee-like repository on the underside of the mighty Scontinent. While bonded, Jerry advocated for peaceful resolutions whenever possible, but usually resigned himself to the necessity of violent action as being crucial to stopping Moon Lord and the encroachment of Clownhaus upon the multiverse. Curiously, he displayed little empathy toward the native bees of Terraria, likely due to their willingness to kill other living things without much forethought. After his true ressurection, Jerry Bee Movie's charming personality returned as he regained autonomy over his physical form. However, as a side effect of his soul-bond with IrorI, his humor became more biting and mean-spirited, and his optimism noticeably faded, due to soul contamination from IrorI. He also became somewhat lazier, be(e)ing more inclined to lay about and watch Netflix than get up and work towards stopping the spread of Clownhaus.